Altos estándares
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.
1. Prólogo

**Altos estándares**.

Resumen: Zim se siente arrepentido. Jamás debió conquistar la tierra; jamás debió dejar que Dib… Ahora era demasiado tarde para volver el tiempo atrás.

**Serie: **Invasor Zim.

**Pareja: **Zim-Dib.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Notas: **Es la primera vez que me pongo a escribir una historia con Zim. Si bien la serie me encantaba, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza un yaoi con ellos dos, por eso me obsesioné tanto cuando leí el primero. La historia en cuestión tiene una idea que saqué de un corto Doujinshi en inter, espero que les guste.

**Fecha: **30/04/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Invasor Zimpertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Prólogo.**

Podía ver las estrellas en el espacio, observarlas verdaderamente como nunca antes, mientras surcaba el universo de regreso a mi amado planeta, y ni siquiera eso podía llegar a relajarme… Claro que antes nunca me había fijado en que esa sola acción, la de ver algo tan vasto en el universo me podía llegar a relajar. Pero había sido algo que aprendí obsecuentemente en la tierra, no en vano había pasado allí muchos años.

Claro que ésta ya no era ahora lo que fue en mis primero años de Invasor… Y a pesar de lo que puedo llegar a pensar en un tiempo, extraño esa época.

Si hubiese tenido antes este conocimiento, no lo habría hecho… Jamás habría insistido en conquistar la tierra; todo por mi estúpido orgullo. Quizás los Altos aún estuvieran en su puesto y yo, aún seguiría en una rutinaria guerra verbal con él, pero estaría bien… En la asquerosa tierra que me albergó durante años.

Maldigo una y otra vez al Invasor Skoodge, si no me hubiera… No, es estúpido buscar culpables, los Altos sólo habían querido deshacerse de mí, por eso me enviaron a la tierra… ¿Qué era ese planeta asqueroso para la Grandiosa Armada Irken? ¡NADA!...

Pero pudo más mi orgullo de guerrero Irken, fue más el peso de querer demostrar que era un Gran Invasor -¡el mejor de todos!-, para llevarme a cometer el peor de los errores.

El acabar por 'conquistar' la tierra.

Sí, me dio honores como Invasor… Pero ya nada era lo mismo. ¿De qué valía regodearme en mi victoria, si ya los Más Altos no estaban al mando de la Armada?

Y, al final… Ya no había más a quien verdaderamente servir… ¡La gloria Irken ya no existía!

Ahora llevo muchos 'años' humanos, alejado de la Inmensa. Tantos que sería difícil de calcular cuántos. Y casi me había acostumbrado a estar allí, supervisando el desempeño de los demás invasores; día tras día monitoreando cómo cada planeta caía bajo el grandioso poder de la armada Irken.

Aburridos días, sin más que hacer que ver las glorias de otros invasores, sentado detrás de los monitores de la nave madre. Sin siquiera poder acceder a él. Teniendo que soportar la insidiosa mirada de Tak sobre mi hombro, sonriendo de esa manera tan asquerosa.

¡Nadie se ríe del Grandioso Zim!

Tan solo… él, quizás.

Sabiendo cómo humillarme primero, haciéndome cumplir sus órdenes como un simple peón: 'Sí, Señor', 'Sí su Altísimo'… Y luego, alejándome de esa manera.

"¿Quieres volver a ser un Invasor, Zim?" Su pregunta no espera respuesta. Ni siquiera quiso oír lo que yo tenía para decir…

… Ya tenía un Boot listo, junto con una nueva unidad S.I.R. una que sí obedecía mis órdenes. No quise ni siquiera preguntar dónde había quedado Gir; pero allí estaba, listo para partir hacia lo que una vez fue mi más ansiado deseo: la conquista del universo. Pero ya no lo era, y no quería alejarme de allí, él me obligaba a ello… Y quizás mientras abandonaba La Inmensa, en ese instante llegué a saber por qué los humanos lloran al dejar algo.

De la misma manera en que ahora sé por qué sentía aquel vacío en mi pecho, así como las razones del arrepentimiento de años de malas decisiones.

—¡Bienvenido, Invasor Zim!

Las voces estallaron al abrirse la compuerta del Boot, miles de voces que rendían pleitesía al recién llegado Invasor, cubierto de gloria por traer un nuevo planeta conquistado. Todos ellos glorificando mi nombre. Pero de nada me servía ya tal reconocimiento…

Mis ojos se elevaron, buscando su figura en algún lado… Pero no estaba allí, y estaba claro de que yo en realidad no esperaba que lo estuviese. Aunque creyese lo contrario.

Le bastaba ver todo desde su altura en la sala de control. No tenía por qué rebajarse, y venir a recibirme…

¿Por qué me había mandado a conquistar planetas en su nombre?, porque ya no era más la Armada Irken, no… Ahora toda esta raza de alienígenas le respondía a él, y solamente a él.

—Su Altísimo Dib…

**Continuará.**


	2. Capítulo 01

**Altos estándares**

**Notas: **Me cuestan las primeras incursiones en otras series. Con Saint Seiya me resulta más fácil… pero ya le voy a ir tomando la mano, tanto a Dib como a Zim. Espero estar haciendo bien las cosas.

**Fecha: **30/04/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares**

**Capítulo 01: Sigo siendo Zim.**

Se deshizo rápidamente de aquellos aduladores, y lame botas que buscaban acercarse al Grandioso Zim. Tenía que hacer algunos arreglos, unas mejoras a su Boot… quizás y volviera a salir en alguna otra misión. No era algo que lo alegrara pero, aún seguía siendo él, en el fondo.

Nadie se preocupó cuando desapareció, luego de darle claras órdenes a su nuevo S.I.R; y es que luego de que los más Altos fueron… como decirlo: 'pasados a retiro', algunas de sus absurdas ceremonias quedaron en el olvido, afortunadamente.

—Bienvenido, Invasor…

Jamás, jamás creyó que la lengua Irk pudiera sonar tan desagradable dentro de sus pabellones auditivos. Pero la de Tak hacia que quisiera arrancarse las antenas de un solo tirón. Luego, claro, de matarla.

—Tak… ¿Qué hace la mano derecha de su Altísimo frente a tan humilde Invasor?

¡Sí, ok!… Su voz salió un tanto cargada de odio, sólo un poco. Pero era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de su parte.

—Insignificante… ¿no habrás querido decir?

Tak sonrió. Por muchos motivos Zim no contestaría a sus palabras. Además, una mirada valía más que mil palabras, y en ese momento sus ojos lo decían todo.

—Igual es lo mismo… Su Altísimo quiere verte, te espera en cuanto hayas terminado de arreglar tus cosas…

Volvió a sonreír, con ese… argh, asqueroso rostro humano. No sólo había sido un disfraz en un tiempo atrás, ahora era su verdadero rostro. Algo que hacía a su Squeedly Spooch retorcerse de asco al verla.

Bien, si su Altísimo quería verlo… ¡Que esperara!

Si Dib creía que podía hacerlo correr sólo porque quería verlo… ¿Él quería verlo?. Sus antenas se irguieron en el acto, delatándolo innegablemente.

Zim desapareció de la mirada de Tak, sabiendo que esta estaba feliz, eufórica por haberle causado ese estado de anticipación. Sabiendo que después de todo no podría hacerlo esperar, se presentaría ante Dib mucho antes de lo que él mismo se imaginaba.

¿A quién trataba de engañar Zim?... Si verlo era lo que había querido desde que empezó su viaje de regreso a la Inmensa. Y si este lo pensaba bien, no tenía nada que arreglar. Pero no podía correr por los pasillos, azorado por la idea de verlo frente a frente otra vez.

¡No; que fuera él quien esperara al poderoso y grandioso Zim!

Cerró sus manos en dos puños apretados, y con todo el autocontrol que había ganado en esos años, caminó de regreso a los hangares de la Inmensa. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse arrastrar, ni por los recuerdos, ni por… Aun era un Irken, orgulloso y poderoso.

Bien, quizás ya había sufrido mucho la espera, había sido buena idea de ir ayudarle a su S.I.R con los arreglos del Boot, así descargaba energías y podía despejar su mente en otras actividades que no le recordasen a su Altísimo. Todo con tal de que las horas corrieran en su estúpido e inservible reloj humano.

Realmente no lo entendía. Con toda la tecnología Irken a su servicio y él seguía aferrado a esas estúpidas cosas terrestres. Como su vieja computadora; inaceptable.

¡Maldita larva humana sentimental!

"¡Te maldigo, así como maldigo ésta dependencia hacia tí!... No es obsesión, claro que no; sí así fuera…" Gritó, ya cuando no podía seguir dilatando su presencia ante Dib. Gruñó una vez más, y con una última orden a su SIR dejó los hangares.

Zim caminaba por los pasillos, dispuesto a enfrentar a Dib, había olvidado asear su rostro, el cual estaba impregnado de una sustancia muy parecida al aceite.

«_Amo, hay alguien en la puerta_…_ wiiiiiiii_~»

Antes de llegar a unos metros de la sala de monitoreo, escuchó una voz que lo dejó inmóvil. No podía estar equivocado, esa era la voz de…

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y lo único que visualizó en medio del lugar fue a Dib, inmóvil y majestuoso, aunque sumamente serio; pero nada más que no fuera el humano y los demás Irken que monitoreaban las diversas conquistas. Pero Zim estaba seguro de lo que oyera, y sabía muy bien que no sufría de alucinaciones…

—Zim, que agradable es el hecho de que hayas vuelto, y victorioso, de tu misión…— Su voz lo llenó, y sus ojos le llamaron poderosamente, pero no le importaba, estaba seguro de una sola cosa y era eso lo que trataba de buscar por toda la sala de control.

—Maldita larva-humana, dime, ¿qué has hecho con él?.²

Su voz resonó estridente, mientras veía cómo el aliento se cortaba, las miradas se volteaban hacia él, que seguía sosteniendo su dedo acusador hacia ese humano, el más Alto… SU Altísimo. Y de golpe se sintió el idiota más grande del universo, más de lo que podía alguna vez sentirse.

Pero la amplia sonrisa sólo empeoró las cosas. Podría mandarlo fácilmente hacia alguna de las lunas de _Kreferee_¹, como un simple esclavo por haber faltado el respeto a su superior, pero no. Zim sabía que disfrutaba del poder que ahora le daba su puesto, y le encantaba ver que bajara su cabeza ante él.

—¡Vaya!... Veo que el viaje te tiene estresado Zim. ¡Acompáñame!.

Su mano se estiró, y su vieja gabardina ondeó detrás de él al girarse. Tenía su mano fría entre la cálida de Dib, y eso lo desesperaba… Su Altísimo no debería tocarlo. No había tanta familiaridad, más allá de los insultos y puñetazos que compartieran antes de ese fatídico día.

—No, Tak. Tú quédate monitoreando, te llamaré si necesito algo.

La Irk gruñó en descontento a esa orden, pero asintió y dejó que tanto Dib como Zim se perdieran por el pasillo. Sólo tenían tres opciones donde terminar por allí: una era el laboratorio privado de su Altísimo, un lugar al que seguro no dejaría entrar a Zim; y el otro era su despacho; y por último… su habitación. Y ni siquiera ella había entrado allí aun.

Tak dedicó una última mirada de reojo hacia ellos, en el momento justo en que Dib abría la puerta…

¡Imposible!... eso no podía ser cierto.

2

—Bien…

Dib soltó su mano una vez dentro. Con la suficiente fuerza aplicada como para que Zim quedara en medio de la habitación.

—¿Que intentas, tú…?—. Sus labios se cerraron herméticamente antes de acabar su frase. Y pensar que había logrado pasar años sin repetir aquellas mismas palabras que habían salido de su boca en tan poco tiempo.

Solo vio como Dib sonreía ampliamente, disfrutando de aquel poder del cual se sabía beneficiado. Pero no dijo nada, ni hizo ningún movimiento; tan solo permaneció apoyado cuan largo era en la pared cerca de la puerta. Observando, solo observando.

Zim, pronto entendió que no debía hablar, pero sostenerle la mirada a Dib estaba siendo muy difícil. No podía luchar con el hecho de que a pesar de que quien fuera aquel humano, ellos se habían conocido en unas circunstancias totalmente distintas.

—Estabas ocupado, veo.

—¡Claro que sí!.

—Bien, pero no era tan urgente que vinieras; al menos podrías haberte limpiado el rostro—. Dib estiró su pañuelo, para que el Irk lo tomara, pero este sólo permaneció inmóvil viéndolo confundido. —Aquí…—. Señaló su mejilla derecha. —tienes grasa, del condensador de seguro.

Rápidamente Zim buscó su reflejo en algún lado, y lo halló en el espejo a un lado de la habitación. Efectivamente, allí donde Dib se lo había señalado, estaba la mancha negra de grasa. La limpió rápidamente, gruñendo por lo bajo… Al fin de cuentas sí había parecido como que se había apresurado por llegar a estar frente a Dib, y eso lo enervaba.

Devolvió el pañuelo a su dueño, sin siquiera levantar sus ojos hasta este. Dib tomó el trozo de tela sucio de grasa y lo depositó cerca de su escritorio, entre papeles y planos de las diferentes conquistas.

—Creo que no me oíste allí fuera, así que repetiré mis palabras: Felicidades, Invasor Zim, por volver victorioso de tu misión.

Zim se irguió antes las palabras, en una pose totalmente militar, ensanchando su pecho como si Dib lo pensara condecorar por su trabajo.

—¡Gracias, mi Altísimo!.

—Todo Invasor habla de lo bien que lidiaste con la Escoria Galáctica. Muy impresionante, en verdad.

Zim sonrió de lado, al parecer Dib estaba muy bien informado de todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo lejos de la Inmensa.

—Sí, aunque debo reconocer que eso no fue mucho en verdad… nada, ya que la mitad del universo tiembla al ver la sola insignia Irken.

Dib se vió sorprendido por tal comentario. ¿Tanto había cambiado Zim en esos años?. Había estado seguro de que luego de una conquista así, vendría gritando a los cuatro vientos su victoria, sin embargo tenía a un Zim modesto y medido frente a sus ojos.

—Sin embargo no retrocedieron, y fueron tus manos las que accionaron las armas Irken.

Zim observó con cuidado a Dib, antes de desviar sus ojos hacia sus propias manos. En verdad tenía razón en ello, él había hecho el trabajo; pero sólo era un invasor más en el vasto imperio Irken.

—Pero mis victorias son para el imperio… Para mi más Alto.

Con total solemnidad, Zim se postró ante los pies de Dib. Sin murmuraciones, ni quejas… con el más simple y verdadero respeto.

Admiración, quizás… Cariño, no… Sólo nostalgia.

Dib no pudo evitar sonreír. Buscó asiento a un lado de su escritorio personal, sin dejar de ver como las antenas de Zim apuntaban hacia el techo.

No podía olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido desde ese día, hasta que todo había acabado de esa manera… Cada uno en el lugar que estaba ahora. Quizás, sin la invasión de Zim, él… aquel que ahora era conocido como el más Alto, aun seguiría siendo simplemente: 'el raro de Dib'.

—Levántate Zim, aun necesito hablar contigo. Siéntate allí—. Señaló una silla cerca de su closet. —Es sólo una camisa, arrójala a la cama.

La voz de Dib se oyó normal, pero para Zim nada más escuchar de sus labios la palabra cama… fue suficiente para reconocer por fín dónde era que habían entrado.

La inmensa cama con dosel, la ropa que Dib aun 'atesoraba', y muchas cosas que le recordaban a la tierra. Las fotos de Gaz y de su padre. Esa era su habitación.

—Adelante Zim, no estaré aquí todo el día… Tak podría sospechar y venir a ver qué es lo que tanto hacemos.

—Tú, humano…—. Había vuelto a hacerlo, por más que no lo quisiera, aun no podía sacarse algunas mañas… o más bien las extrañaba.

—No te enojes, era una broma; además Tak todavía te odia. ¡Y mucho en verdad!.

—Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Dib volvió a sonreír, había pensado que esperaría hasta que Zim se convirtiera en un gran invasor, pero tal vez no tenían tanto tiempo como para esperar aquello. Las conquistas Irken a menudo llevaban varios años, y él aún…

Se puso de pie sólo para quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla a un lado de su asiento. Llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en las palabras justas… pero ahora, todo lo que podía llegar a decirle, se hacía humo frente a sus ojos.

Negó fuertemente antes de sonreírle. De seguro que Zim pensaba que aún seguía siendo el mismo humano tonto que conoció en la tierra, por más respeto que le mostrara ahora.

—Tengo una última misión para ti, Zim… Pero quiero saber algo antes de dártela.

Zim tragó en seco. Después de todo, Dib lo volvería a alejar de allí. Quizás ya no le servía su compañía, y su presencia ya no era necesaria para recordarle viejos tiempos. Viejos tiempos en lo que esto que vivían ambos, no era más que una estúpida fantasía en la mente del Irk… si es que alguna vez hubiera fantaseado con Dib como su más Alto.

—Soy un invasor Irken, no importa que misión sea… ¡Yo la cumpliré!.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Dib no puede evitar el sonreír, a pesar de que quisiera mantener una conducta frente a Zim; pero la satisfacción que sentía, tal vez, aún no sería plena.

—¿Estás seguro, Zim?.

El Irken asintió con energía, poniéndose de pie en el acto, como si con ello le diera más énfasis a su determinación.

—¿Aun si te pidiera que me mates?

Los ojos carmesí se abrieron en sorpresa y horror. ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Esas habían sido las palabras que había utilizado su gran y amado más Alto?.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Me tardé en acabar el primer capítulo, y al final sólo presento la mitad de este… Es que se había desviado mucho, así que tuve que meter tijeras y ver lo que servía y lo que no de todo lo que tenía. Y quedó así.

1: Kreferee no es un pokemón ni nada por el estilo. Es un planeta inventado, obvio, que aparece en un fic original mío… Pero ese escrito todavía no ve la luz. Sólo quise ponerlo porque me dió nostalgia. Es una cárcel de alta seguridad.

2: Sí, se refiere a GIR. Luego lo explico.


	3. Capítulo 02

**Altos estándares.**

**Notas: **Segundo capítulo de esta nueva incursión mía en el fandom de IZ… Para mí es totalmente nuevo y emocionante. Creo que estoy enamorada de Dib adulto… no sé por qué.

**Fecha: **26/07/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Capítulo 02: Zim.**

Los pasos se oían apenas, tragados por la alfombra de la amplia habitación. Dib no dejaba de ir de un lado al otro, buscando entre sus cajones muchas cosas que quería enseñarle a Zim.

Mientras, el Irken permanecía sentado nuevamente en su silla, viendo sus manos, como si ya hubiera cumplido la orden de su más Alto. Pensando una y otra vez en las palabras que este había pronunciado de manera casi casual.

—Zim, alcánzame esa carpeta, por favor.

—¿Eh?.

—Esa… la roja sobre mi escritorio, por favor.

Zim la divisó, pero le costó el levantarse de su lugar, como si sus rodillas se negaran a reaccionar. Tomó la carpeta entre sus dedos enguantados y la llevó hasta donde Dib estaba, sobre la cama.

—Gracias, Zim.

El invasor observó cómo su amado más Alto seguía afanado en buscar sus cosas, como si nada más pasara en aquella habitación.

Tal vez debía esperar, a que Dib le dijera que no era más que una broma. Quizás sólo se estaba cobrando el desliz de sus estúpidas palabras allá afuera.

«Señor, se lo requiere en la sala de monitores, Altísimo». El golpeteo en la puerta le hizo pegar un involuntario respingo, antes de reconocer la voz de Tak del otro lado.

Dib miró fijamente la puerta; siempre era lo mismo, parecía que los Irken y él no corrían a la misma fracción de tiempo. Miró a Zim, tan inamovible y estupefacto como cuando le hizo aquella pregunta. Por ese día se les había acabado el tiempo.

—Enseguida estoy allí Tak, vete—. Fue cortante al subrayar el 'vete' con énfasis. Suspiró, aún tenía que hablar con Zim. —Bien, parece que lo nuestro tendrá que esperar aun un poco más… ¿Zim?.

El Irk apenas alzó su mirada hacia Dib, prestando real atención a las palabras pronunciadas.

—Veo que debes pensar muy seriamente en lo que dije… tomate tú tiempo, Zim. No apresures tu decisión, y ven a verme si es que puedes cumplir con la última misión que te pedí.

Zim tembló, imperceptiblemente. ¿Qué lo pensara había dicho?.

Su cabeza retumbaba de tantos pensamientos que iban y venían por ella, ¿Cómo podría pensar con claridad algo?. Inclinó su cabeza un poco, en señal de respeto, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Zim.

Se giró al oír su nombre, y los ojos de Dib lo vieron con… ¿ternura?... ¿Qué era eso en sus ojos?.

—No confiaré en nadie más que en tí… ¿Entiendes eso, no?.

El Irken asintió, pero sin lograr alinear sus pensamientos. Dejó la habitación atrás, a Tak en el pasillo, y la sala de monitoreo sin ver a nadie a su alrededor.

—¿Sucedió algo, mi Altísimo?.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Tak?. ¡Todo está normal!.

La Irk enfrento a Dib con soltura. Pero su querido más Alto parecía hermético. Dib abandonó la habitación casi inmediatamente después que Zim, y volvió a su lugar de siempre, sobre el sillón en medio de la sala. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Zim le respondería; después de todo, su futuro dependía de esa respuesta.

Había vistos muchos cambios en el Irken. Ahora estaba dispuesto a comprobar hasta donde Zim había cambiado.

Amplió la pantalla de su propio centro de mando, y una a una las cámaras le fueron mostrando los pasillos de la inmensa. Jamás otro Alto había sido tan paranoico como él, según le había dicho Tak, cuando empezó a revisar por sí mismo todos los rincones de lo que era su nave madre.

No podía negar que lo era, había aprendido a serlo; muchos años de ir tras Zim en la tierra; muchos años de tratar de adelantársele… Y ahora sólo lo veía caminar a paso lento de regreso a los hangares; quizás Zim aún no estaba listo para sus planes.

Dib cruzó sus manos bajo su barbilla, sus anteojos parecían ocultar más que nunca sus ojos marrones. Tak seguía observando sus reacciones, sabiendo que entre todas las cámaras su gran y querido Altísimo sólo seguía a aquel remedo de invasor; y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

—Tak, retírate… Quiero estar solo.

—¿Perdón?.

—Que puedes dejarme solo… Debo pensar, Tak.

La Irk no hizo más que ofrecer sus respetos mientras Dib se acomodaba en su silla, antes de salir de la sala de monitoreo. Dib suspiró cansado, odiaba cuando Tak actuaba tan suspicazmente, lo llevaba a siempre ponerse a la defensiva, y era una posición en la que no le agradaba estar; además aun le quedaban horas de ver las emociones de Zim a flor de piel, y no quería que ella estuviera cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora, Invasor Zim?...—. Murmuró suavemente, mientras la pantalla le mostraban a Zim recargado sobre la pared de su Boot.

Y Dib sólo lo había visto con esa expresión una sola vez en su vida, muchos años atrás. Demasiados para recordar el día justo, pero sabía que reconocía esa expresión, mezcla de derrota y frustración… Sensaciones muy extrañas para esa raza.

Tomó una nota metal acerca de eso. Quizás, después de todo Zim aún no estaba listo para lo que necesitaba pedirle.

—Vamos Invasor, no es muy difícil… O contestas que no, o que sí…

Permaneció observándolo fijamente, y sin prestar más atención a nada de lo que sucedía dentro de la sala de monitoreo. Y varias llamadas fueron pospuestas para cuando su Altísimo Dib volviera a la realidad.

Algo que no pasaría, quizás hasta estar seguro de que Zim podía llegara a tomar una decisión. Porque necesitaba de Zim… quizás más de lo que quería acabar pensando.

—Estarás aquí antes de lo que tú imaginas, Zim… Y me dirás lo que quiero saber. Vas a decírmelo…

Dib apretó sus puños, más nervioso de lo que había estado todos esos años en los que el invasor estuvo alejado de la Inmensa, a pesar de que habían sido sus órdenes las que lo enviaron a conquistar Fingor 5. Más de lo que estuvo, cuando recibió su llamada, avisándole que regresaba victorioso.

Realmente estaba nervioso.

2

Zim en verdad necesitaba pensar lo que Dib le había dicho. ¿En verdad debía acabar con la vida de… su amado más Alto?. No es que no lo haya hecho en otras ocasiones, aunque nunca como algo que debiera hacer, sólo fueron drásticos y lamentables accidentes; jamás había sido su deseo el terminar con la vida de ninguno de sus Altos.

—SIR, prepara todo… Si tenemos que volver a salir de último momento, debemos tener todo en orden.

Zim suspiró, mientras veía a su nueva unidad SIR asentir a su órdenes y demostrar eficacia en su accionar. Realmente extrañaba a Gir, el robot hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para él en este momento.

Debía pensar lo que iba a contestarle a Dib. Si era capaz de completar aquella última misión, como se lo había dicho, algo que no se creía en posición de hacer.

Después de todo, si lo hacía sería en verdad la perdición de la misma raza Irken. Y si no lo hacía… dejaba de ser el Invasor que se creía, que podía darlo todo por su pueblo, por una orden de quien era… su todo, su más Alto.

Por aquel humano que ahora estaba al mando de la raza más bélica y consumista de todo el universo. Un humano que…

Zim sintió una puntada en su pecho al recordar las lecciones en aquella cárcel infecta de niños a los que los terrícolas llamaban escuela. Las clases de anatomía, la historia de los humanos… Débiles cuerpos, destinados a comenzar a deteriorarse en los albores de su vida.

—Dib… ¿Ha llegado a deteriorarse?… ¿El dolor de su cuerpo le ha llevado a pedirme que acabe con su sufrimiento?.

Se detuvo en medio del pasillo, como si estuviera mareado. Demasiadas ideas y conjeturas dentro de su cabeza, muchas voces hablándole al mismo tiempo que sólo le hacían doler la cabeza.

Quizás sí era su deber el acabar con su dolor, darle un fin digno al gobernante de una raza tan superior como la Irken.

¡Se decidió!.

Si su más Alto debía morir por las manos de alguien en quien él confiaba, que mejor que las suyas. Acataría su orden.

—Irónico… Tantos años pasé tratando de darle un fin a la larva humana, y ahora él mismo me pide que acabe con su vida.

Rió por unos segundos, disfrutando de lo maravilloso e irónico que sonaba aquello que los seres humanos llamaban "Designio divino".

Ellos estaban predestinados, lo estaban… Ellos.

Zim se aferró a las paredes metálicas de la Inmensa, necesitaba de un apoyo firme. No entendía por qué no había dejado de llorar. Los Irk no podían hacerlo; eran guerreros, mejorados y entrenados para las crudas batallas y conquistas; los sentimientos eran innecesarios…

Pero él había cambiado mucho, para bien o para mal… Ya no era el mismo Irken que puso sus pies en la tierra por primera vez; no era ese mismo Invasor. Había tenido que adaptarse, no sólo a sus costumbres, estúpidas y banales…

¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo?... ¿Por qué lo había hecho?. No tenía respuestas, o no quería dárselas en ese momento, a veces su tiempo en la tierra parecía tan lejano.

Recordar su falsa misión, el desdén de los más Altos, que unicamente lo creían un Irken defectuoso… ¡El gran invasor Zim, jamás seria defectuoso!

Pero de todas formas eso no importaba, Rojo y Purpura ya no estaban al mando, y Dib no pensaba como ellos, él le había dado una misión de verdad; como todo un invasor. Por más que en un principio lo hubiera visto como si también se quisiera deshacer de él. Entendió que Dib verdaderamente lo valoraba.

Entonces, ¿Por qué debía matarlo?.

Salió corriendo de allí, aun necesitaba hacer ajustes a muchas cosas, pero necesitaba descansar, desconectarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba, de la idea de Dib siendo muerto por sus propias manos.

Ya no estaba seguro ni de lo que había creído que era compasión y respeto hacia su humano. El humano que Zim…

Giró su cuerpo, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Aunque no podía decirse que ya había decidido qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con Dib antes de darle su contestación. Caminó a paso raudo, cruzándose con Tak a mitad de camino, la Irk le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de odio, y desapareció del otro lado del pasillo.

Era extraño que no estuviera con su gran Altísimo. Zim rara vez la veía alejada de Dib, ella siempre estaba pegada a él como una lapa.

¡Eso no importaba!

Las puertas de la sala de monitoreo se abrió ante sí, pero Dib no se veía por ningún lado. Observó a su alrededor y ninguno le prestaba la suficiente atención a él; así que se deslizó hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia el ala privada de Dib.

Se quedó inmóvil ante las puertas; no recordaba en cuál lo había metido su más Alto cuando lo arrastró hacia allí. Golpeó la primera, antes de meter su cabeza en la habitación. Sólo libros y un escritorio lleno de papeles. La otra le resultó interesante… con todas y cada una de las invenciones de Dib, y un par de recuerdos de la tierra. Entonces, la siguiente debía ser…

Golpeó suavemente.

—Adelante—. Se dejó deslizar completamente dentro de la habitación, quedando de frente a los ojos marrones que lo observaban fijamente. —Te estaba esperando Zim.

El Irken tragó en seco, pero sin perder la solemnidad de su postura, aunque no se sintiera tan seguro como su cuerpo lo hacía ver. Presentó sus respetos ante Dib, y aclaró su garganta.

—Su más Alto dijo que sólo confiaba en Zim… ¿Eso es cierto?.

Dib parpadeó, a pesar de que estaba esperando una respuesta, y no otra pregunta, asintió.

—¿Por qué?.

—Porque eres tú. Porque te conozco, Zim.

Zim permaneció observando unos minutos a Dib, antes de que este se sentara en su cama. Ni siquiera él sabía con qué intenciones había formulado ese '¿por qué?', pero de seguro que lo acabaría sabiendo.

—Entonces, haré todo lo que mi más Alto me ordene… Incluso matarlo.

Dib sintió el frio recorrer su cuerpo, definitivamente no era eso lo que él había pensado. En verdad Zim estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. O eso creyó…

—Claro… harías cualquier cosa que te ordenara. ¿No Zim?.

Se puso de pie, tranquilo y relajado, luego de ver como las antenas del Irken temblaban. Después de todo no había estado tan errado en sus conclusiones: Zim había cambiado mucho, y al mismo tiempo seguía siendo aquel que conocía.

Acorraló al Irken contra una de las paredes, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, rodeó su cuerpo pensando en una simple prueba…

—¿Aun si te quisiera en mi cama?...

Zim tembló ante el aliento cálido cerca de su rostro. Nuevamente lo había puesto nervioso… ¿Cómo podía llenar su cabeza de tantas voces, con tan sólo una pregunta?.

A pesar que esta vez no hablaba de su propia muerte.

—Yo… sólo seguiré tus ordenes, mi Altísimo.

Dib pareció satisfecho con esas palabras. Tiró del cuerpo pequeño del Irken, arrastrándolo hacia su propia cama, presionando la decisión de Zim al máximo.

—Espero que no te arrepientas… —. Susurró contra su cuello, mientras se quitaba los guantes con celeridad.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **A pesar de que quería hacer otra cosa en este capítulo, al final tanto Dib como Zim hicieron lo que quisieron ellos y no me hicieron caso en lo absoluto. Así que ahora me toca ver como sigo desde aquí… porque esto no es lo que yo había estado pensando. Aun así espero que les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.


	4. Capítulo 03

Altos estándares.

**Notas: **Capitulo tres terminado. Nada más para decir, tan solo que el capi que viene trae Lemon… ¡Al fin!.

**Fecha: **02/08/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Capítulo 03: Cambios.**

Dib disfrutaba de lo que veían sus ojos, y al mismo tiempo tenía una sensación de vacío dentro de su pecho…

Después de todo, Zim no había respondido como él había pensado, o deseado que lo hiciera.

Recorrió el cuerpo delgado y delicado; era extraño lo fuertes que eran los Irkens en comparación con lo que aparentaban ser. Sintió curiosidad, y un recién descubierto morbo. ¿Sería que… Zim había podido superar el daño que el agua le hacía a su cuerpo?.

—No te muevas, Zim—. Ordenó, mientras se erguía para quitarse la chaqueta y su camisa.

Zim se limitó a asentir mientras veía como el cuerpo de Dib quedaba desnudo lentamente. Apoyaba su cabeza totalmente entre las almohadas mullidas, sintiendo el aroma del humano con cada uno de sus sentidos ultra desarrollados.

—¿Qué tan lejos llegaron tus adaptaciones, Zim?... Siempre quise saberlo. ¿Cuánto has cambiado?—. Preguntó Dib, volviéndose sobre el Irk. —¿Qué tanto te pareces a mí ahora?.

Lentamente pasó su lengua por el largo cuello, notando que apenas la piel se enrojecía ante el camino que dejaba su saliva. Se sintió satisfecho, no sólo por lo que el cuerpo del Irken le mostraba, si no porque también el rostro de Zim parecía hablarle… con una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Desnudó el cuerpo sobre las sábanas de su cama, viendo con sus propios ojos aquello que Zim se había hecho así mismo en los años que estuviera en la ás lo había visto de esa forma, pero ahora conocía la constitución de los Irken como para saber que no debía ser así, no de esa manera.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Zim?.

—Por el Imperio Irken…—. De sus ojos comenzaron a correr lágrimas. Aunque no eran como la de los humanos, Dib sabía que eso era su equivalente. —Debía adaptarme si quería que mi misión fuera un éxito, yo sólo…

Zim cerró sus ojos, molesto por el líquido que salía de ellos. A pesar de que lo había creado para que funcionara de esa manera, jamás había sentido la caída de aquello de sus ojos, hasta ese día.

—Nunca quise ser considerado como 'defectuoso'.

Dib simplemente dejó escapar el aire que retenía, casi inconscientemente; liberó el cuerpo de Zim de su peso, sentándose a un lado. Pensó en los años que había visto sólo su espalda mientras se hacía cargo de los monitores de la Inmensa, tan diferente a los demás que cumplían la misma misión.

—¿Tengo que ordenártelo para que me lo cuentes… o puedes hacerlo por tí mismo, Zim?.

Zim lo observó atento; Dib cubría su cuerpo con la sábana, mientras volvía a ponerse su camisa sobre los hombros.

Suspiró, y al mismo tiempo esbozó una sonrisa plena…

_Era un corto tiempo, por lo menos si lo medía con los parámetros comunes de los Irk, nada raro; aunque su conquista de aquel planeta demoraba más de lo que le había parecido. Había encontrado a un gran enemigo, por más que no quisiera reconocerlo. Dib era su némesis y su razón por la cual había tomados las cosas con más calma._

_Tenía que conocer más cosas de los estúpidos humanos, conocer sus puntos más débiles y las cosas que los atemorizaban. Y en ello trabajó durante meses, meses en los que no salió de su casa, ni un solo minuto. Sólo se podía ver a Gir en el jardín, atado a un árbol cada vez que se volvía muy incontenible dentro de la base._

_Estaba aprovechando al máximo ese periodo que los humanos llamaban vacaciones de verano. En cuanto volviera a verse la cara con Dib, le haría sentir el temor y el respeto que le merecía a toda la raza Irken._

_Pero apenas salió de su casa en camino a su primer día de escuela vió que las cosas no estaban ni remotamente normales. Todos sus compañeros parecían estar mucho más altos que él… y eso era imposible. Incluso Keef lo superaba en estatura._

_Buscó con su mirada por todo el salón de clases, Dib aún no había entrado en su rango de visión. O aun no lo había visto, lo cual era imposible… Podía verlo a un campo de distancia, su enorme cabeza lo hacía resaltar entre la multitud._

_No dejó de buscarlo, mientras se acercaba a su pupitre. Al parecer las cosas cambiaban ahora que habían cambiado de establecimiento escolar; nada era como antes. Tenía en su mano el itinerario escolar, y aunque las horas en el laboratorio humano le podían servir para aprender algo más, todo lo demás le resultaba altamente aburrido._

_Quizás por eso no lo vió entrar en el aula, ni sentarse detrás suyo, ya que era uno de los bancos que estaban vacíos aun._

—_¿Cómo pasaste tu verano, Zim?._

_La voz lo hizo girar, para encontrarse con los ojos marrones del que era su peor enemigo. Dib lo miraba desde arriba, con demasiada autosuficiencia; lo que sacó de quicio al Irken, haciendo que lo mirara con odio, aun sin comprender la razón de tal cambio._

_Trató de ignorar a Dib lo que le restaba de clase, a pesar de lo mucho que el humano insistía en susurrar cosas cerca de sus antenas._

—_Después de todo, Gaz tenía razón, eres un pésimo invasor… Pase mucho tiempo preocupándome por nada, al parecer. ¿No tienes ningún plan nuevo en el que trabajar, Zim?._

_Sólo estaba jugando con él, forzándolo como otras veces a hablar de sus planes, pero esa vez no sería igual. Antes de verle la cara a Dib en una batalla, debía averiguar ciertas cosas._

_Acabó en la biblioteca de la secundaria, entre una pila de libros. Estaba seguro que encontraría la manera de no despertar sospechas, y para eso debía mejorar su disfraz de humano._

_Con poco respeto hacia el material educativo perteneciente al establecimiento, Zim arrancó las hojas con la información que necesitaba; estaba seguro de que su no crecimiento como un ser humano normal llamaría la atención hacia su persona, y aun debía conquistar aquel asqueroso planeta._

_Se salteó las siguientes horas, logrando salir de edificio; se comunicó con Gir, avisándole que debía tener todas su cosas en orden y listas, ya que debía estar en su laboratorio hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba._

2

_No podía ser tan complicado, pensó al desplegar la lámina que le mostraba los órganos del cuerpo humano; jamás se había molestado en ver tal información, ya que sería de poca ayuda. Después de todo… los eliminaría a todos. Bueno, quizás salvara a algunos científicos para el Imperio, como al padre de Dib._

_Pero másallá de ello era muy estúpido, en vez de hacer mejoras tendría que ir hacia atrás en la evolución de los Irken, y en los implantes estándar de los soldados. Nada demasiado radical, su __SqueedlySpooch seguiría en su lugar, pero debía hacer algunos ajustesnecesarios._

_Al principio no fue como él creyó, dolía mucho y picaba mientras las heridas de su cuerpo cicatrizaban, ya no se curaba tan rápido… pero podía soportar el agua sin la necesidad de estar protegido por algo._

_Volvió a los libros humanos, buscando algo más que hacerse, tenía una cierta curiosidad acerca del aparato reproductivo de esos seres fétidos y horribles, pero esa información la había dejado en la biblioteca; así que sólo teníala imagen de cómo era, pero no para quéservía. Por ahora no haría eso, no podía saber cómo iba a terminar._

_Acabó con los ajustes ya muy tarde, el viernes, y sólo allí se dio cuenta de que había estado en la base por una semana entera, sin salir. Y lo más extraño de todo, era que Gir no había estado a su alrededor, o provocado ningún tipo de problema para llamar su atención._

—_¡Gir!... ¿Gir, donde estás?._

_Entró en la sala, donde el televisor seguía emitiendo los programas que Girsolía mirar; no podía estar seguro de eso, ya que sus ojos ardían como nunca. Trastabilló al querer acercarse a la puerta._

—¿Qué viste?...

—Todo… diferente a como lo ví el primer día en que llegue a la tierra.

¿Podía ser eso posible?. Los implantes Irken le daban a sus invasores una visión extraordinaria, pero sin ellos… Zim había visto todo de forma distinta.

Dib lo observó, aun no se había movido de su lugar, tendido sobre la cama, aunque sostenía la sábana con fuerza, cubriendo su cuerpo de manera manifiesta. No había revelado mucho en realidad, sólo divagó sobre sus sentimientos y dudas; no que eso no le importara, pero seguía sin saber lo que más quería.

—¿Tienes un estómago, Zim?.

Zim lo miróextrañado, antes de negar.

—No mi Altísimo, por dentro sigo siendo Zim… Únicamente cambié por fuera.

Bien, pensó Dib, eso significaba que seguía teniendo su SqueedlySpooch como órgano principal. Sus ojos se parecían más a los de los humanos, y tenía una pequeña cicatriz que intentaba asemejarse al ombligo.

—¿Sabes cuánto mides?—. Dib volvió a preguntar, alejándose de la cama.

Zim volvió a negar, mientras tomaba una posición más cómoda sobre el mullido colchón. Vió en el suelo su ropa rasgada y pensó que no podría salir de la habitación de Dib sin vestir nada.

Podía ver la espalda de Dib, ancha y llena de cicatrices. Parecía estar buscando algo, mientras arrojaba cosas de un lado al otro.

—¿Tienes en mente la relación de tus 'mejoras', con el hecho de que hayas cambiado tu forma de pensar, Zim?.

¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?.

Dib se volteó para ver la confusa mirada que le devolvía el ó con la cabeza, para que no le diera importancia, quizás él había tenido muchos años para pensar en cosas que no venían al caso.

—Párate, Zim. No te preocupes: con todo y sábana.

El Irken se puso de pie, envuelto en la tela blanca, sintiéndose extraño frente a Dib. Se suponía que su Altísimo le había preguntado si haría todo, hasta incluso matarlo… ¿Acaso ya no debía hacer eso?.

Dib estiró una cinta métrica a su lado, obviando las antenas de Irk, no estaban mal sus 156 centímetros, comparados con la mitad de los que alcanzaban los Irken comunes. Aunque para él con sus 187, no había comparación.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste?.

—¿Crecer?—. Dib asintió, ayudándolo a envolverse entre la sábana. —Sólo expuse a mi cuerpo a una medida de radiación terrí ía que mis células se estiraran, aunque no tenía mucha estabilidad, así que tuve que agregar algo así como un esqueleto dentro de los músculos.

—Fascinante… ¿Y dolió?.

Zim asintió, aunque en verdad no recordaba si había sentido o no dolor alguno. Sintió las manos de Did recorrer su hombro lentamente, hasta encontrar la dureza entre los músculos. Quizás no tenía la misma densidad de los huesos, pero era lo bastante resistente al parecer.

Le dió la vuelta al cuerpo, teniendo la espalda frente a sus ojos, hasta donde la sábana cubría su parte baja, allí pudo ver una cicatriz un tanto grande muy cerca de su hombro izquierdo, quizás fruto de la conquista pasada. Y junto a esta, otras tantas más pequeñas y esparcidas por la piel.

No quiso preguntar, sabía que a los Irkens no les quedaba cicatriz alguna, así que eso era propio de los humanos.

—¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que quiere a Zim… Mi Altísimo?.

Dib lo observó, los ojos bajos y las manos fuertemente apretadas a la sábana. Se acercó hacia su propio guardarropa, mientras pensaba en las palabras justas, para contestarle. Tenía ganas de contarle la verdad, tal vez Zim lo entendería si le era sincero; pero la verdad era que así todo era más aburrido.

—No tienes por qué saberlo… Nada más necesito que me digas si harás todo lo que te pida, sin importar qué.

Zim lo vió volver hacia él, con una bata en sus manos. Ya había dicho que lo mataría si lo pidiera, convirtiéndoseasí en un traidor para el Imperio. ¿Cuánto más debía decir, para que lo creyera digno de su confianza?.

Aceptó las palabras de Dib, como ley máxima para sí. Dejó caer la sábana antes de estirar su mano hacia la bata que Dib le ofrecía.

—¿Qué demonios?.

La puerta del cuarto de Dib se abrió en un sólo segundo; no pudieron prever que aquello pasaría… y ambos quedaron con expresión perdida hacia la puerta, viendo el rostro desencajado, confundido.

**Continuará.**


	5. Capítulo 04

Altos estándares.

**Notas: **No sé si voy logrando lo que quiero al escribir este fic, pero si ven algo que no vá… háganmelo saber. Por ahora tengo una buena noticia, lean y compruébenlo.

**Fecha: **09/08/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Capítulo 04: Sentimientos.**

Los dedos de su mano se crisparon, eso era rabia, se veía claramente a leguas. Dib se giró a ver a Zim, completamente desnudo ante las vista de…

—¡Tak! ¿Quién crees que eres para entrar así en mi cuarto? —Cruzó su cuerpo en medio, Zim y Tak jamás se llevaron bien, y dudaba que lo hicieran estando él en medio, pero proteger a Zim fue su primera reacción.

La Irken primero se erizó: La imagen frente a ella la enervaba profundamente. Luego sintió la voz de su amado más Alto… y entendió que se había equivocado.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, es que dijeron que habían visto a Zim dirigirse hacia aquí… y yo…

—¡No importa!… Zim está aquí, porque yo lo mande a llamar. ¡Vete ahora mismo!

La Irk no esperó a una nueva orden; con aquella le bastaba, y aunque sabía que no quería irse, no tenía posibilidad de permanecer allí. No después de lo que había visto. ¿Ese era Zim? ¿En verdad era él?.

La pregunta la acompañó durante todo el pasillo.

Dib volvió a desplegar todas las cámaras de la nave, esta vez desde su escritorio personal, solamente para asegurarse de que Tak había seguido su orden. Zim lo observó, aun desde la cama, cómo revisaba las imágenes de los pasillos y de los hangares.

¡En verdad que Dib no había cambiado nada con los años!

Incluso podía creer que había empeorado su maniático comportamiento. El humano cerró las pantallas desplegadas sobre su escritorio al poco tiempo, sólo para girarse a enfrentar a Zim.

Lo observó de manera distante por unos minutos. Había organizado un plan hermoso, y detallado que, como siempre, no había salido tal y como él lo había esperado. En lo más mínimo siquiera había resultado ser como lo quería. Ni Zim había actuado como lo esperó, ni él reaccionó a Zim como debió hacerlo.

Pero eso sólo le daba a todo el asunto una sensación diferente. Jamás se llevaron bien en la tierra, y ahora más allá del respeto que Zim le demostraba… ¿Qué podían tener ambos?

Nada… era una respuesta justa. Pero la verdad era que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. No, Zim era lo único que le quedaba de una vida pasada, que fue tan horrible como suya. Y por la cual no cambiaría jamás, ni por todo el poder del universo.

—¿Puedo retirarme, su Altísimo? —Zim le llamó la atención, sosteniendo entre sus dedos la bata que Dib había dejado caer antes de que Tak entrara.

Dib negó con suavidad, mientras volvía a estar cerca del Irken.

—Aun no, Zim. —Y arrebató la bata de sus manos. —¿Pensé que querías saber qué era lo que te iba a pedir?

Zim asintió, y al mismo tiempo recordó que su más Alto le había dicho que no debía saber en verdad. Y lo vio como si solamente estuviera jugando con él.

—¡Te lo diré, cálmate! ¡En verdad te lo diré! —Dib se apresuró a decir, ya que había visto a Zim entrecerrar sus ojos de manera extraña. —Pero sólo si me dices Dib nuevamente.

El Irk retrocedió, volver a llamarlo por su nombre podría acarrear más problemas, y no quería acabar muerto por recordar nuevamente los viejos sobrenombres que Dib llevaba en la tierra.

—No me malentiendas, sólo aquí, y estando conmigo podrás hacerlo… Fuera de esa puerta, seguiré siendo simplemente el más Alto, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, creo que sí… ¿Entonces qué quieres, Dib?

No le costó tanto como hubiera pensando; ni siquiera se sintió molesto al pronunciar el nombre del que fuera su némesis durante años en la tierra.

Dib pareció complacido. Con tranquilidad se recostó en la cama, y sólo dejo escapar el aire cuando Zim se acercó a él con la pregunta en sus ojos.

—¡Que me acompañes, solamente eso! —Dejó que el silencio ganara la habitación antes de proponer algo más. —Y a cambio te daré lo que quieras. Cualquier cosa que me pidas.

Zim no pareció extrañarse al oír tales palabras, y en verdad sonrió a la idea de poder pedir lo que quisiera, y que Dib se lo diera… ¿Porque se lo daría, no es así?

—¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Lo que pida?

—Sí. Si está a la altura de lo que puedo darte…, lo tendrás, Zim.

Dib cerró los ojos, dejándose relajar. Llevó sus manos debajo de su cabeza, para resaltar el hecho de que estaba tranquilo mientras Zim pensaba en lo que le había dicho. Mientras el Irk subía a la cama apoyado en sus rodillas, y sin importar su desnudez, se acercó a Dib hasta susurrar en su oído.

—¿Sin limitaciones?

—¿Quieres en verdad que te ponga un límite?… Si lo quieres, puedo pensar en uno. —Dib abrió los ojos para enfrentar los de Zim.

Quedó a unos milímetros del rostro de uno de sus Invasores, fiel y leal a él. Creyó que en verdad debía poner un tope a lo que Zim podía llegar a pedirle, pero quizás ya era demasiado tarde. Al parecer el Irken estaba muy excitado por el hecho de poderle pedir algo que quisiera.

—No.

—¿Entonces, qué quieres?

Zim se alejó de él, tan sólo pensando en lo que podía llegar a pedir. Dejó que su cuerpo se relajara sobre la cama, junto al de Dib. Podía pedir lo que había anhelado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero hasta incluso eso, Dib se lo había dado sin siquiera pedírselo… y hasta probablemente, sin siquiera merecérselo.

¡Ya había sido un Invasor!

Y no sólo eso: había vuelto a la Inmensa con la victoria en sus manos. No tenía más nada que pedirle, ya había cumplido con su más arraigado sueño. Había sido un Invasor del Imperio Irken, y eso nada más le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

No que eso no le haya gustado, pero el tiempo que había pasado alejado de la Inmensa y de su más Alto, había sido un muy alto precio a pagar, y algo que no quería volver a pasar. Ya no tenía nada más que pedir, sólo que no lo volviera a alejar de la Inmensa, ya no quería más misiones.

2

—¿No lo sabes?… ¿Quieres tiempo para pensarlo, Zim?

—Zim quiere… quiero, permanecer en la Inmensa, a su lado… Dib. —Zim repasó sus palabras al acabar de hablar, pero no había dicho más de lo que quería.

Ya lo había entendido, mientras volvía luego de su victoriosa invasión. No podría seguir viviendo un sueño que ya no tenía el mismo peso.

—Si eso es todo lo que quieres… lo tendrás.

Zim asintió, seguro de lo que había pedido. Volvería a estar detrás de los monitores, seria él quien mandara las ordenes a los invasores, pero ya no tendría que salir a cumplir con una misión. Eso era lo que volvería hacer, y por primera vez en años se sintió seguro y tranquilo.

—Entonces de ahora en más tendrás que estar junto a mí… Día y noche, Zim.

El Irk asintió mientras Dib se acomodaba en la cama con soltura, pero al poco tiempo volvía a saltar de la cama con agilidad increíble. Zim subió sus antenas antes el reconocimiento que él no había sido el único que se había realizado modificaciones en esos años.

La espalda ancha apenas tenía un poco más de color que cuando ambos compartían clases en esa asquerosa cosa que los humanos llamaban escuela.

Lo vió abrir nuevamente los monitores sobre su escritorio, recorriendo una y otra vez los corredores y hasta el último rincón de la nave. Zim reconoció la voz de Tak en uno de los monitores holográficos, y se tensó al oír que pronunciaba su nombre. Pero Dib sin embargo pareció satisfecho con haberla encontrado, e inmediatamente después cerró las cámaras una vez más.

—Sólo quería estar seguro. —Comentó al acercarse a la puerta, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un código personal. Tecleó los dígitos hasta que la puerta se selló de manera automática. —No quiero más interrupciones… ni dilaciones.

Zim pareció asentir a sus palabras, aunque no supiera muy bien lo que eso significaba. Aunque si eso servía para mantener a Tak alejada, podía mantener toda la nave sellada.

—Estas dispuesto a llegar al final de mis órdenes, ¿verdad? —Dib preguntó, mientras volvía hacia la cama, junto a Zim.

—Todo lo que ordenes… si con ello puedo seguir estando a su lado.

Dib sonrió satisfecho, ya se podía decir que sus planes estaban saliendo como él quería, de una vez por todas. Tan sólo debía dar unos últimos toques, antes de que todo aconteciera.

Se acercó nuevamente a la cama, con tranquilidad y paso firme; tenía en la mente muchas órdenes para hacer cumplir al día siguiente, cuando dejara su cama. Pero por ahora unicamente se concentraría en Zim, y solamente en él.

Rodeó el cuerpo delgado con cuidado, recorriendo el hombro con sus dedos. Inmediatamente sintió los músculos del Irken tensarse, y susurró contra su cuello su orden primera.

—No te muevas, Zim.

El invasor asintió levemente, sintiendo como las manos del más Alto, a quien le debía respeto y fidelidad, lo recorrían por entero; pero esta vez no era como la anterior, no, esta era distinta, ya no era la curiosidad y el deseo de saber que tanto había cambiado, ahora sus deseos eran totalmente diferente… más simples.

O eso era lo que podía llegar a creer Zim, mientras se dejaba rozar y acariciar por los dedos rústicos, y al mismo tiempo, delicados de Dib.

Ahogó un quejido cuando los dientes se clavaron en su carne hasta hacerlo sangrar. El líquido espeso corrió por su espalda, mientras Dib veía como a medida que los segundos pasaban, la herida se cerraba sin ningún tipo de problema.

—Lo siento, aún tenía algo de curiosidad.

Zim apretó los dientes, como queriendo reprimir una queja que jamás salió de sus labios. Dib cubrió con los suyos la boca de Zim, rozando los dientes de éste con suavidad.

—¿Sabes lo que es esto, Zim?… ¿Cómo se llama lo que hago?

—E-es… un beso… —Zim cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aliento cálido y húmedo contra su piel, mientras recordaba las innumerables telenovelas que Gir veía, donde aquel ritual humano se llevaba a cabo una y otra vez.

—Muy bien, así es… Es un beso. Y… ¿alguna vez te intrigó la manera reproductiva de los humanos?

Zim sintió que se estremecía, por completo. Claro que se había interesado, lo había estudiado muy bien; y en un principio se había burlado de lo inútil de la posición de los padres, y lo terriblemente engorroso de la crianza de las nuevas larvas-humanas, las cuales no servían para nada hasta entrados varios años de vida. Los Irken eran casi autosuficientes apenas salían de sus capsulas de crianza, por ello creía que los humanos no eran más que estúpidos, monos mal olientes… o por lo menos lo creía antes de conocer como era que se reproducían, o mejor dicho, lo placentero que podía llegar a ser.

Sintió que el calor subía hacia su rostro, viendo en los ojos de Dib algo que lo ponía terriblemente nervioso, y terriblemente aprehensivo. Sabía lo que Dib quería insinuarle… pero no sabía cómo era que…

—¿Arrepentido, de golpe, Zim? —Dib preguntó divertido al ver el rostro contrariado del Irk, mientras tendía en la cama el cuerpo delgado.

Zim negó alzando sus manos hasta tomar el cuello blanco de Dib, cerrando sus ojos a la vez que aquel que alguna vez fue su némesis se recostaba sobre su cuerpo. Dib no estaba totalmente desnudo como él, pero podía sentir la piel suave contra su cuerpo, quemándolo.

—De ahora en mas no te apartarás de mí, ¿lo entiendes, no, Zim?… ¡Serás solamente mío!

Las palabras de Dib resonaron en sus pabellones auditivos, sintiendo como sus antenas seguían buscando las vibraciones de la voz de su amado más Alto.

El quejido escapó de sus labios, aun con sus ojos cerrados. Dib había ocultado su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro, mordiendo allí donde estaba, intentando controlar los gemidos de su garganta.

—Dib… —Un solo susurro escapó de entre los labios del Irken, y Dib sonrió al oír su nombre de manera tan delicada.

En verdad no creyó que podía llegar a esas instancias. Con Zim entre sus brazos, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras él no dejaba de besar y acariciar su cuerpo.

Comenzó a sudar sintiendo las garras lastimar su espalda, deteniendo todo en un solo segundo. Se irguió en la cama, con los ojos de Zim puestos sobre si, y se dispuso a despojarse de la ropa restante.

**Continuará.**


	6. Capítulo 05

Altos estándares.

**Notas:** Sólo un poquito más de lo que no di la otra vez.

**Fecha:** 12/09/2012.

**Beta Reader:** Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Capítulo 05: Posición.**

Zim despertó sintiendo el peso sobre su espalda, pero al girarse, sólo encontró las mantas apiladas sobre sí. Buscó a Dib en la habitación y encontró la ropa de invasor a un lado de la cama. Bajó del mullido colchón sintiendo un vacío en el pecho, y se vistió con lentitud.

No estaba arrepentido de nada, y Dib seguía siendo su líder… de eso estaba seguro, pero no pudo evitar sentirse usado de alguna manera.

No importaba cuanto hubiese disfrutado de los besos y de las caricias que había recibido de Dib, ahora sentía que algo le faltaba… quizás no debió aceptar tal trato.

La puerta ya no llevaba el código de seguridad, por lo que no le costó nada salir del cuarto. Se sintió raro al llegar a la sala de monitoreo directamente del corredor privado del más Alto, y rápidamente sintió sobre su figura todas las miradas. Dib también notó su presencia, o tal vez lo había estado viendo todo el tiempo desde su puesto.

Incluso Tak lo vió, con aquel rostro humano que él tanto odiaba.

Con el respeto debido, Zim saludó a Dib. Debía preguntarle si ya podía volver a tener su puesto nuevamente. Aunque jamás hablaron de algo por el estilo.

—Tak. —Dib la llamó con suavidad, aun frente a los ojos de Zim. —Desde este momento no necesitaré mas de tus servicios, puedes volver a tu antiguo puesto.

La Irk lo observó, apenas sorprendida por tal orden; quizás ya se lo había visto venir. Pero reprimió el gruñido a duras penas, asintiendo con respeto ante su Altísimo, sin evitar ver a Zim con rabia y enojo.

Salió de la sala de monitoreo, seguida por los ojos curiosos de algunos Irkens, que a pesar de todo no se animaron a voltear a ver la escena completa.

Zim simplemente guardó silencio, sin poder desviar la mirada del rostro inexpresivo de Dib. Quería hablar, pero sería como gritar en aquella situación incómoda, y en medio de un ambiente realmente pesado.

Dib sólo lo miraba, como si esperara que entendiera la situación de antemano para que ya tomara su posición. Pero como el Irk no se movía de su sitio, estiró su mano hacia él, pegándole un pequeño tirón, para que estuviera a su lado; justo detrás de él.

—Te lo dije… De ahora en más estarás a mi lado, día y noche.

El susurro llegó a Zim como un grito atróz, mientras los ojos marrones de Dib no se despegaban de su figura.

—Sí, mi Altísimo. —Asintió con una pequeña reverencia, que sólo imitaba el modo respetuoso que tenía por costumbre mostrarle, nada más que una burda imitación… pues estaba más entretenido en no dejar ver la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con ponerlo en evidencia.

Eso era mil veces más de lo que había podido imaginar que tendría, si bien sólo se conformaba con su antiguo puesto de monitoreo, no podía negar que ese nuevo lugar… no, ya no importaba qué lugar ocupase mientras estuviera para Dib, su más Alto.

Pudo serenar su cuerpo y sus pensamientos en pocos segundos, luego de que Dib le pidiera algo de tomar y comer, así que salió de la Sala principal, para buscar lo que su señor le había pedido.

La cocina sabía muy bien los gustos de aquel humano, que por razones realmente increíbles se había convertido en el más influyente de su raza; y mantenían las raciones de los platos que más le gustaban siempre listos a la orden de su más Alto.

Zim rápidamente se hizo con una bandeja de lo que Dib comería ese día, y en verdad le pareció raro ver tanto verde en su dieta. Quizás luego, y si se daba la ocasión le preguntaría el por qué de ese detalle. Bueno, tenía mucho que preguntarle, si es que estaban solos luego… Una de las cosas que le carcomía la curiosidad era qué clase de puesto tenía Tak, antes de estar bajo sus órdenes.

Pensó en que la Irk, que estaría lo suficiente enojada con él, de seguro tendría otra razón más para querer vengarse por lo que él había causado en su vida. Estaba bien, no le temía a Tak, aunque su rostro pálido le revolviera el estomago: podía enfrentarla cuando quisiera.

—Aquí esta su comida… —Se sintió estúpido en cierta forma, como si estuviera siendo más un sirviente que un ayudante. ¿O no había diferencia entre uno y el otro?

—Gracias, Zim. Déjalo en la mesa. —Dib ni siquiera volteó a verlo, volvía a tener todos los monitores nuevamente desplegados frente a su silla, mientras las cámaras cambiaban a pedido suyo los ángulos y lugares dentro de la Inmensa. —Aun falta hacer mucho…

Dib murmuró entre dientes, pero para Zim que estaba detrás suyo, fue fácil oír sus palabras. Se quedó observándolo, como si le preguntara si era a él a quien se lo decía.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Tan sólo una nueva mirada, antes de tomar su bandeja y dirigirse a su habitación, para comer con tranquilidad. Y por ello, Zim entendía cómo nunca antes lo había visto comer mientras estaba en la sala de monitores.

—Zim. ¡Sígueme!

Dib le ordenó, a mitad del pasillo, por lo que Zim se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Tomó la bandeja nuevamente en sus manos, y Dib no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que bailó en sus labios.

—Pasa, y deja la bandeja en el escritorio… ah, y abre los monitores.

Zim asintió rápidamente, yendo hacia el escritorio, mientras Dib se dirigía en dirección contraria, hacia su vestidor. Los ojos del Irk lo siguieron, sin prestar real atención a los monitores que seguía abriendo uno por uno sobre la gran mesa.

Cuando la espalda de Dib se rebeló desnuda, Zim necesitó desviar la mirada.

Era extraño, ya lo había visto en completa desnudez… Tal vez por eso sentía esa extraña sensación. Quizás, haber compartido ese aspecto en la vida de aquel humano era mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Quizás, era demasiado para él.

Y no estaba seguro de que Dib estuviera dispuesto a compartir tal posición.

¿O sí lo estaba?

2

Se giró, viendo como Zim se obligaba a mantener sus ojos fuera de lo que era su figura, sus labios fuertemente apretados, así se lo revelaban. Tuvo deseos de sonreír, pero eso sólo le haría pasar un mal rato a su Irken, y él no quería eso, precisamente.

—Ubica a Tak, Zim… y asegúrate que este en el área de los hangares. —Ordenó, haciendo que los ojos rojos se elevaran hacia él, antes de volver a caer sobre las pantallas holográficas. —Y sin su disfraz. —Concluyó.

Zim elevó sus antenas. ¡Claro!... Tak llevaba su disfraz 'humano' siempre que estaba con el más Alto, o sea siempre. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto la verdadera fisionomía de la Irk.

Y así fue que la encontró, sin nada más que una mueca de rabia surcándole los labios, y un humor capaz de matar a cualquier Invasor que se atravesara en su camino. Zim sintió ganas de reírse de ella, entendiendo el por qué jamás abandonaba ese traje; Tak tenía la altura de cualquier Irken promedio, pero su 'alter ego', no.

—Creo que estaba convencida de no querer que la vieras desde arriba… —Dib, supo interpretar la sonrisa que bailaba pícara en las comisuras de los labios de su nuevo asistente. —Solo procura que esto no se te suba a la cabeza.

La última frase de Dib borró por completo la sonrisa de Zim. A pesar de que no tenía ningún tono en especial, ni siquiera lo había visto directamente a los ojos.

—Sí, mi Altísimo.

Dib se dirigió hacia el escritorio, luego de cambiarse de ropa, pasando de la bandeja que contenía su almuerzo. Rodeó el cuerpo delgado de Zim, y ajustó sus manos a la cintura de este, con sumo cuidado.

—Recuerda, aquí dentro… solamente seré Dib. —Susurró muy cerca de una de sus antenas.

Zim sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo por entero, sin entender aun cómo leer las acciones del humano… su humano. Sabía bastante acerca de cómo actuaban ciertos machos y hembras de esa raza, en los apareamientos sincronizados; los había visto en la televisión… Pero no había sido nada parecido a lo que había vivido con Dib. Jamás habría imaginado todo eso, ni que sus adaptaciones corporales le servirían para tales propósitos.

Descubrió que le gustaba sentir el roce de los cabellos negros sobre sus hombros, además de otras sensaciones muy placenteras.

Dib desprendió la ropa del Irk sin dejar de dar una última mirada a los monitores, algo que Zim ya no hacía, por lo que se perdió el hermoso berrinche que Tak protagonizaba al arrojar todo lo que encontraba hacia una de las paredes del hangar.

No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa, si Zim no tenia cuidado, podía ser alcanzado por la ira y el rencor de Tak. Sería mejor que no lo alejara de su lado, ni siquiera un solo segundo.

Cerró todas las pantallas, a los tropezones, mientras sentía como Zim comenzaba a gemir de manera escandalosa, debido a los movimientos de sus manos. De hecho, no estaba haciendo más que acariciar sus hombros y brazos.

Volvió a besar y a morder la piel verde pálida, con el sadismo de oírlo gemir más fuerte aun, y disfrutando de lo increíble que era verse cerrar la herida frente a sus ojos.

—Dib… —Zim dejó escapar su nombre entre jadeos, parecía no sentir dolor alguno cuando su humano quería seguir experimentando los cambios radicales de su cuerpo Irken.

—No voy a separarme de tí, Zim… De ahora en adelante seremos uno solo. Día y noche, hasta que acabes cansándote de mí…

Las antenas del Irk sintieron un leve estremecimiento, al oír la voz ronca y baja de Dib, muy cerca suyo, pero no podía escapar a las sensaciones de su cuerpo; aquella espina lanzaba tantas señales a su cerebro que no sabía cómo reaccionar al bombardeo constante. Sólo estaba seguro de una sola cosa… quería volver a sentir a Dib muy cerca suyo, una vez más.

El humano dejó sus anteojos sobre la mesa, mientras empujaba a Zim sobre la cama. Lentamente había comenzado a imaginar muchas escenas eróticas y lascivas… pero la que más le había llamado la atención, por casi imposible que fuera, era la típica secuencia del baño a solas… imposible sí, sería mucho para el pobre Irken; por mucho que hubiese mejorados sus funciones, una ducha acabaría matándolo.

—Lo cual sería una lástima… Aun no hemos llegado a lo bueno. —Murmuró Dib, siguiendo la línea de sus propios pensamientos.

Zim ya ni siquiera oía nada más que a su corazón humano bombear, sus garras arañaban la superficie de la piel blanca con cuidado, dejando marcas… mas de las que le había dejado la noche anterior.

Acabó por desnudar el cuerpo del Irk, besando aquello que solamente seria suyo. Sentía que había dejado pasar muchos años antes de decidirse hacerlo… algo imperdonable y estúpido. Con lo mucho que disfrutaba tener los brazos de Zim alrededor de su cuerpo, y su estomago sacudirse de esa manera.

—Zim, te amo… ¿Lo entiendes? Hago todo esto porque te amo.

Apenas elevó un poco los ojos, por sobre el rostro perdido del Irken. Sonrió al saber que aun le costaba trabajo asimilar todas esas nuevas sensaciones. Y si no hubiese estado tan excitado, tal vez le hubiera dejado tiempo a que se adaptase a ellas antes de pensar en su propio placer… pero no podía hacerlo, lo necesitaba… ¡Lo quería!

Estimuló su propio sexo, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Zim hacia su mano. Los ojos rojos se volvieron brillantes al ver la acción del humano, y pensó fugazmente que había sido un error cuando se negó a poner uno de esos entre sus adaptaciones… Dib parecía disfrutar mucho de ese tipo de estimulaciones.

Apretó sus dientes al sentir la intromisión de los dedos en su cuerpo, no era la penetración en sí, más bien la utilización de la saliva como medio lubricante lo que le escocía la piel… haciéndolo todo un poco más placentero.

—El rito sexual humano parece muy complicado entre especies tan diferente como las nuestras, Zim… —Dib se sonrió, al sentir esa rara incomodidad de estar dentro del Irken. —Pero como la tuya no tiene algo por estilo… nos tendremos que conformar con esto.

Se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo, mientras las garras intentaban aferrarse a su espalda en busca de un asimiento. Recordó que tendría que buscar algo que les sirviera a ambos de lubricante, o en poco tiempo dejaría de ser placentero para ambos. Y en verdad no quería eso… por ningún motivo.

Acompañó los últimos movimientos del Irken, lentamente… Era como un orgasmo, o por lo menos así parecía mientras las gotas de sudor de su propio cuerpo hacían estragos en la piel pálida.

Aun faltaba algo, mucho en verdad… y tenía que apurarse.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** No sé si esta segunda escena sirve para complacer a algunos de los lectores de este Fanfic. Si no es así, pido mil disculpas… creo que hace años que no escribo un buen Lemon. Si tienen alguna idea me la hacen llegar.

**Nota de la beta:** Ponele un buen vibrador a Zim! Jajajajaja!


	7. Capítulo 06

Altos estándares.

**Notas: **Algunas cosas que no acaban de cerrar en la mente del Irken, aunque no desea dudar de Dib, hay muchas cosas que no son ni remotamente como él creyó que serian.

**Fecha: **16/11/2012.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Invasor Zim pertenece a Johan Vazquez y Nickelodeon.

**Altos estándares.**

**Capítulo 06: Experimento.**

Sintió el dolor leve, como una sensación lejana. Y casi no tuvo fuerzas para abrir sus ojos, hasta que sintió el dolor más agudo venir de su brazo.

Apenas pudo ver a Dib sonreírle, mientras extraía la aguja que había clavado en uno de sus brazos.

—Solo quiero una muestra… fines científicos, Zim. —El humano parecía divertido, y muy excitado, aunque no pareciera querer repetir lo que ya habían vivido dos veces.

—¿Debo salir? —Zim se acomodo entre las sabanas, viendo como otra vez, estas estaban manchadas de su sangre.

—No, puedes entretenerte con lo que quieras aquí adentro… pero no salgas hasta que yo lo haga.

El Irk se sintió extraño al recibir tales órdenes, pero en verdad le parecía algo delicioso poder permanecer allí. No se preocupo por cubrir su cuerpo en una primera instancia, y camino el corto camino hasta el lado contrario a donde trabajaba Dib.

—No has comido nada. Si quieres puedo ir…

—¡No! No salgas de aquí, Zim. ¡Es una orden!

Los ojos marrones parecieron vibrar detrás de los lentes pequeños. No solo era porque se había vuelto muy paranoico, más de lo que ya era, en esos años como el más Alto de la raza Irken… él lo sabía, la había visto planear algo para su venganza, y no le permitiría a Tak tener la oportunidad de encontrar solo a Zim. No si él podía evitarlo.

—Y ponte algo… me distraes de mi trabajo.

La sonrisa del invasor se ensancho completamente, y hasta sintió deseos de burlarse del profundo rubor que en esos momentos surcaban las mejillas de su tonto humano. Dib en verdad lo 'deseaba' como le había dicho… y eso solo avivo la llama dentro del Irk.

—Mi deseo no es distraerlo… Dib. —Dejo que sus garras surcaran la espalda blanca, teniendo en cuenta que debajo de la tela, la piel se resentía a su paso, y los músculos se contraían.

Dib tuvo deseos de reír, ¿en verdad Zim lo estaba provocando?

—Maldición… —Murmuro, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Tenía algo muy importante que hacer, algo que no podía dejar de lado… ni si quiera por Zim.

—Solo intento relajarlo.

El aliento atravesó su espesa cabellera, hasta hacer cosquillas en su cuello; podía sentir muy bien la cercanía de Zim en su oreja, y el vibrar de su lengua en el aire, antes de que mordiera su oreja con delirante pasión.

Dib gimió, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Quería reaccionar y devolver a Zim a la cama, y dejarlo allí por un buen rato… pero si hacia eso, si en verdad se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos y deseos, aquello que estaba haciendo no serviría de nada. ¡Y volver a empezar no era una opción!

Pero tenía un tiempo relativo hasta que los reactivos cumplieran su función, podía darse un pequeño descanso.

—Créeme, lo harás… —El susurro contra su cuello, fue más de lo que Zim podía llegar a resistir. Era evidente que Dib lo debilitaba más que el simple hecho de no conocer las sensaciones vividas con su nuevo cuerpo.

No era muy difícil que pensara en una forma de hacerlo relajar tensiones, mientras esperaba que su experimento estuviera en el siguiente nivel. Solo debía tratar de frenarse antes de que todo se arruinara.

Insto a Zim a arrodillarse frente a él, solo necesitaba unos minutos de estimulación, para 'relajarse'… mas si ya imaginaba lo que le pediría al Irken hacer.

—Pero tendrás que tener verdadero cuidado… estos pueden ser un problema. ¡Para mí!

Se echó a reír mientras Zim lo veía como si estuviera loco.

Aun no sabía qué clase de función tenían esos raros dientes en los Irken, ya que no comían muchas cosas solidas, y las golosinas, aquellos que las comían, eran casi tragadas sin ser molidas por estos 'premolares'. Si, se parecían más a los premolares humanos, solo que más lisos.

Lo que no quería era salir lastimado.

—¡Lámelo! Despacio…

Dib sonrió cuando puso su miembro semi erguido frente al rostro de Zim, pero cambio su expresión cuando sintió la lengua del Irk envolviéndose a su alrededor. Estaba contento de que a Zim no se le hubiere pasado por la mente cambiar eso.

La sensación era altamente placentera, y sentía los latigazos eléctricos recorrer por entero su espina dorsal. Y pensar que había creído que guiaría al Invasor en cada movimiento.

—Veo que sabes cómo hacerlo.

—Es como un dulce… uno bien grande. —Zim relamió sus labios, sonriendo con picardía. Le estaba gustando ser el causante de esas muecas en el rostro de Dib, de oírlo gemir y pedir más, o que sus manos se aferraran a sus antenas, jalándolas con algo de malicia.

Dib sí que lo estaba disfrutando, pero al mismo tiempo no despegaba la vista de arriba de la mesa, necesitaba ver aquel color en el tubo de vidrio, si es que la reacción era la correcta, y ni siquiera lo que estaba haciendo Zim debía distraerlo.

—Solo un poco mas… —Dijo, observando las cifras que descargaba su computadora, acerca de lo que experimentaba. Pero al mismo tiempo, también se refería a estar cerca del clímax. —No te detengas, Zim.

El Irken asintió, sin ganas de contradecir esa orden. Quería que se retorciera de placer, que sintiera lo que él sentía cada vez que su boca rosaba su piel, siendo tan doloroso como placentero, una tortura de la cual no quería escapar.

—¡Oh, Zim! —Dib se dejo deslizar algo de la silla, y tuvo que ser verdaderamente rudo al jalar las antenas de Zim para que dejara de hacerlo. —¿Te lo tragaste todo, eh?

—¿No debía hacerlo? —Las mejillas del Irk estaban teñidas de un subido color rojizo, aun en las manos de Dib, y sintiendo el dolor en esos apéndices tan delicado… quería seguir lamiéndolo.

—No, nadie dice que no puedas hacerlo… ¿Te gusto? —Sonrió al ver el movimiento de asentimiento en la cabeza del Irken. —Que bien, porque lo volveremos a hacer… aunque no ahora, lo siento.

Los ojos de Zim se abrieron cuando Dib simplemente le volvió la espalda, en menos de un minuto ya ni siquiera recordaba que aun estaba detrás suyo. Revisaba los tubos de vidrio y las muestras sobre la mesa, pero no se volteaba a ver porque Zim seguía parado a su espalda, o porque no se había vestido.

2

Decidió no dejar que su mente maquinara ninguna idea rara, no era bueno… y además seria un retroceso enorme en su tan aprendida nueva personalidad.

Se vistió sin poder evitar que un suspiro escapara de su boca, pero solamente él lo oyó, Dib seguía en lo suyo… y sin prestarle atención a Zim.

Pero eso no estaba mal, ¿no es así? Después de todo Dib era el más Alto de una raza de invasores, los más bélicos -y consumistas- del universo.

—Necesitas que te ayude, Dib… soy bueno en experimentos. —Murmuro contra su oído, sin tener otra intención que la de ayudarlo.

—No. —La respuesta fue seca y distante. —No es un experimento… solo un cultivo de ADN común… basta con esperar.

Dib parecía lo suficientemente distante como para no volver a preguntar. ¿Pero qué hacer mientras Dib esperaba, sin molestarlo o volver a distraerlo?

—¿Puedes ir al laboratorio por unas muestras? —Pregunto sacando un control donde dígitos la clave que abriría ambas puestas. —Están sobre la mesa… rotuladas con un número de serie… sabrás cual es. —Acabó de explicar, sin levantar la vista de su microscopio.

El Irken asintió, sabia donde estaba su laboratorio, pero jamás había entrado allí… creí que debía tener buenas razones. Quizás, algunos experimentos o una nueva arma Irken… no, Dib no era de esa clase de invenciones.

Abrió la puerta del lugar y las luces se encendieron automáticamente. Sobre la mesa había varias muestras, sonrió al leer en lenguaje humano una frase de connotación vulgar, según había aprendido… y con seguridad tomo esa.

Era increíble que aun allí, Dib tuviera los monitores ampliamente desplegados; vio a Irken ir y venir por la Inmensa, y en un segundo vio a Tak recorrer los pasillos de los hangares. Sonrió con petulancia, aunque lo quisiera no podría hacer nada para quitarlo de su lugar a un lado de Dib, su amadísimo más Alto lo había elegido a él, y solo a él entre todos los Irkens. Su humano, su gran enemigo, ahora era más que eso… y prácticamente lo había puesto en un lugar junto al suyo, como a un igual.

¡Si eso era!

Zim no era diferente a Dib ahora, casi se podía decir que estaban en igualdad de condiciones, como cuando estaban en la tierra. Ese planeta infecto y acuoso, si bien la armada Irken no tenía ningún interés en él, a Dib no le preocupo la ocupación Irk una vez al mando de la flota más poderosa del universo.

Si lo hubiese sabido, las mentiras… el ridículo que había estado haciendo. Lo indispensable que había sido, sino fuera por Dib, y sus reacciones a la hora de la verdad, a la hora en que debió jugarse el todo por el todo, por un planeta lleno de gente que no creía en sus palabras y que nada le importaba acerca de vida fuera de allí.

Tal vez por eso, Dib pudo hacer algo más grande, más absolutamente increíble que solo ser uno más en un planeta infestado de seres idiotas y subdesarrollados. Luego de que el no fuera más que una burla para todo el imperio.

"No pase años peleando contigo para que me hagas esto" Le había dicho, en medio de una mueca de dolor y cubierto totalmente de sangre. Era extraño, pero no odiaba el olor de la sangre humana, ese hedor metálico le parecía hasta tranquilizador.

Tenía un arma, que Zim no sabía de donde la había obtenido, pero que sabía era un arma de origen Irk; además del Boot de Tak. Solo con eso pudo destituir a Red y a Purple y convertirse en lo que era ahora.

—¿Mi Amo volvió por un abrazo?

La voz lo sobresalto y casi acaba arrojando las muestras de Dib al suelo. Esa era una voz que no podría olvidar jamás, se dio la vuelta nuevamente hacia las pantallas desplegadas sobre la mesa. Sus ojos captaron el brillo azulado en medio de algo que no debía estar ahí.

—¿GIR? —Pregunto a la nada, mientras estiraba su mano hacia adelante. Era un holograma, la pared no estaba allí, y del otro lado había un vacio más grande de lo que creía. —¿GIR, eres tú?

—¡Hola amo! ¡Lo extrañe! —El pequeño robot grito y salto para aferrase a Zim, pero esto retrocedió, saliendo del laboratorio directamente hacia el cuarto de Dib.

No se percato de que las muestras habían acabado definitivamente en el suelo, y no le importo, tenía una pregunta en mente.

—¿Por qué dijiste que GIR estaba desmantelado? Dijiste que se perdió en la batalla.

El grito y el reclamo resonaron en los pabellones auditivos del humano, como si Zim estuviera gritando directamente dentro de su cabeza. La histeria de Zim seria difícil de calmar; suspiro hondo y enfrento los ojos del Irk con valor, viendo como Gir se asomaba por la puerta murmurando palabras de disculpas. El robot tenia como orden no dejarse ver por Zim, pero Dib había olvidado que también le había pedido que monitoreara todo mientras Zim y él estaban en su habitación… no era precisamente la culpa de Gir.

—Porque lo estaba… desmantelado y perdido, la última pieza la encontré hace años, y estaba en Alaska.

¿Alaska? Eso no estaba tan lejos de… ¿donde era que había caído su nave en la tierra?

—Lo reconstruí para servirme, aunque es más una compañía que un ayudante.

—Es mi unidad SIR, debiste devolvérmela… —Ante la elevada voz del Irk, Dib solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa divertida, negando con la cabeza a lo que era un perfecto cuadro del Zim que conociera hacia años. Solo le faltaba que gritara un '¡Mientes!' para que todo lo retrotrajera a su adolescencia otra vez.

—Tú tienes una nueva, una eficaz y que te llevo a la conquista de tu ultimo planeta… —Dib sonrió al ver como Zim buscaba con la mirada a su pequeño compañero, sintiéndose algo traidor quizás. —Y es mi decisión si quiero regresártelo o no… yo soy quien manda. ¿Lo olvidaste?

¿Cómo olvidarlo?... después de todo, no era como Zim se lo había imaginado, ellos no eran… ni serian nunca iguales.

—Gir vuelve a monitorear, y vigila muy de cerca a ese Irken.

—¡Si señor! —Los ojos del pequeño robot se volvieron rojos por cuestión de segundos, erguido y seguro de lo que hacía, pero al poco tiempo salió corriendo del cuarto mientras silbaba una canción. Ambos supieron que llego a destino cuando el sonido de un golpe y de varias cosas cayendo inundo el lugar.

Dib permaneció viendo los ojos violetas de Zim, sabía que quería seguir esa discusión, volver a las viejas pujas de odio y… y él también lo quería. Pero eso significaría llamar demasiado la atención.

—No debes enojarte, Gir está bien y seguro, y sigue igual que siempre, ¿acaso no te alegra?

Zim lo medito por escasos momentos, en verdad había pasado un muy mal tiempo cuando creyó que no volvería a ver a su compañero y amigo… además, si Dib lo había conservado era porque era suyo, ¿No era así?

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Estos últimos capítulos fueron más relleno que otra cosa, espero ya en el que viene poder hacer girar la rueda mayor, y comenzar con la trama que ya vengo pergeñando hace tiempo.


End file.
